Such a vehicle is known from practice and comprises a displaceable top formed as a folding roof (soft top) or a retractable hard top, said top being displaceable between a closed position, in which a vehicle interior is spanned, and a storage position, in which the vehicle interior is released upward. In the storage position, the top is arranged in a top storage space which can be closed via a storage space cover. When displacing the top, the storage space cover is displaced in an open position, so that the top can either be inserted into the top storage space or withdrawn from the top storage space, respectively.
In order to keep air turbulences at a minimum in the open position of the top, so-called wind deflectors are used in the rear of the vehicle interior, said wind deflectors comprising a net-like function element which is spanned on a wind deflector frame and which follows a vertical vehicle transverse plane in a function position. In order to be able to displace the top in a closed position, the wind deflector must be brought into a stowage position.
Furthermore, convertible vehicles known from practice comprise not only front seats but also a backseat for vehicle passengers. If a wind deflector is used for such vehicles, the wind deflector can be arranged behind the backseat or between the backseat and the backrest of the front seats depending on the passenger distribution. However, the displacing between the two function positions involves great mounting effort.